


Морской волк

by Anonymous



Category: The Sea-Wolf - Jack London
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Хэмфри Ван-Вейден многое пережил и считает себя настоящим морским волком





	Морской волк

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2017, редбуки (Red Book of fandoms 2017). Автор ничего не понимает в психотерапии и гуглил.

Хэмп устал и ложится на спину, чтобы отдохнуть. Жаль, что Мод ненавидит воду. Обычно плавающие женщины очень неграциозны, но Мод, конечно, ныряла бы под высокие волны куда изящнее, чем он сам.

Каждое утро Хэмп проплывает десять бассейнов (и это после прогулки верхом!), но сейчас ему почему-то не хватает воздуха. Он переворачивается на грудь и работает ногами. Гребок. Ритмичный гребок.

— Хэмфри!

Хэмп судорожно вдыхает и просыпается.

— Опять? — спрашивает Мод отчаянно. Хэмфри рывком садится в кровати, обливаясь потом, и глядит вокруг. Светлые, абсолютно неподвижные стены. Утреннее солнце в окно. Сквозь москитную сетку видно, как Ричард и Рита гоняются по лужайке за Волком.

— Дорогая, — говорит Хэмфри, помолчав. — Пожалуй, стоит позвонить Холлеру.

***

— Я даже курице не смогла бы свернуть голову, — говорит Мод. — Когда Звёздочка сломала ногу и пришлось её пристрелить, я плакала всю ночь. А Хэмфри считает, что я убивала и потрошила котиков. — Она всхлипывает. — И вытапливала их жир.

Доктор Рудольф Холлер сочувственно качает головой.

— Послушайте, миссис Ван-Вейден...

Волк идёт по паркету, цокая когтями, и кладёт тяжёлую морду на колени Мод. Она треплет его за ушами.

Доктор Холлер окончил медицинский факультет в Цюрихе и учился у таких признанных светил, как Эйген Блейлер, Вильгельм Флисс и Зигмунд Фройд. По крайней мере, так значилось в его рекомендательном письме — первом письме, которое он отправил миссис Ван-Вейден, и далеко не последнем.

Его пациент, Хэмфри Ван-Вейден, сорока пяти лет, преуспевающий литературный критик, последние лет пятнадцать прожил в Калифорнии. К несчастью, в девяносто третьем году он попал в кораблекрушение, отплыв из Саусалито на утлом пароме, и провёл в холодной воде много часов. Его подобрала шхуна, направляющаяся в Сан-Франциско, и полуживого доставила в местную больницу. С тех пор у мистера Ван-Вейдена периодически случаются фантазии, приступы паники и ночные кошмары. Доктор Холлер искренне жалеет его жену, очаровательную Мод, и двоих чудесных детей, но в поместье Милл-Вэлли приезжает вовсе не из чистого альтруизма. Доктор Холлер пишет статью.

***

— Расскажите мне немного о том, как умер ваш отец.

Альберт Ван-Вейден скончался много лет назад от опухоли мозга. Несколько месяцев он страдал жестокими припадками, от которых впадал в неконтролируемую ярость, а незадолго до смерти потерял зрение и слух. Маленький Хэмп, его мать и сёстры мужественно переживали тяжёлые времена и с тех пор старались держаться вместе.

— Мистер Ван-Вейден, — просит доктор Холлер. — Опишите ещё раз мужчину, который взял вас на борт. Этого Волка.

Огромный ньюфаундленд, лежащий у ног Хэмфри, вскидывает голову, и доктор улыбается.

— Хороший парень, Волк! Лежи-лежи, я не о тебе.

Доктор Холлер наводил справки в порту Фриско. Шхуна, подобравшая Ван-Вейдена, называлась «София Сазерленд», и капитаном её был маленький тщедушный канадец. Ни в Сан-Франциско, ни в Виктории никто никогда не слышал о «Призраке» или о капитане по имени Волк Ларсен.

— Когда вы забываете, вы словно бы спасаетесь бегством, — говорит доктор Холлер и жуёт сигару. Ему очень хочется курить. — Вопрос в том, куда вы убегаете и от чего.

Хэмфри женился незадолго до катастрофы — на талантливой поэтессе, с которой познакомился в Филадельфии на юбилее Браунинга. Он опоздал на поезд и чудом успел к середине её доклада — и смущённый, войдя в аудиторию, сразу понял, что встретил свою судьбу. «Если б я знала, — писала Мод доктору Холлеру, — если б я знала, что всё так будет, я бы вышла за него замуж во второй и третий раз. Столько, сколько потребуется».

— Вспомните Оскара Уайльда, мистер Ван-Вейден, — говорит доктор Холлер. — Представления о том, что такое мужчина и что такое женщина, не есть величина постоянная.

— И я уверен, что они изменятся ещё не раз, — отвечает Хэмфри хмуро. — Мир несомненно ждут большие потрясения. Но я-то здесь при чём? Я женат, у меня двое детей, в конце концов, я могу раздеться перед вами и... и продемонстрировать!

Он откидывается на спину и замирает, хватая ртом воздух.

— Подышите ещё, — говорит доктор мягко. — Не торопитесь.

***

Хэмфри подолгу пропадает в бассейне, оттачивая технику кроля, и в мастерской за конюшнями. Рита и Ричард увлеченно бегают за ним целыми днями, только и говорят, что о фок-мачтах и грот-стеньгах, и с трудом возвращаются к ужину. Возле мастерской, вместо зарослей сирени, постепенно строится настоящая верфь. Судя по чертежам, разложенным у Хэмфри в кабинете, он планирует заложить большой корабль, за девяносто футов длиной, стремительный и прекрасный. Начатая книга очерков по истории английского сентиментализма заброшена в ящик стола. 

— Может быть, — говорит Мод с надеждой, — из твоих рассказов выйдет какая-нибудь безудержно романтическая морская история?

Хэмфри снова и снова описывает Волка Ларсена — голос, взгляд, широкие плечи, огромные страшные руки. Томаса Магриджа, который лишился сначала денег, потом ножа, потом ступни и всё-таки сумел отомстить. Уфти-Уфти, гибкого, смуглого, с большими мечтательными глазами. Мод Брустер в рыболовецкой шлюпке — усталую и замёрзшую. И снова Волка Ларсена — у штурвала, в матросском кубрике, на капитанской койке, без сознания на палубе.

Мод перестаёт отвечать на письма из редакций и давно не приглашает гостей. В последний раз Хэмфри рассказал соседям, как спас её от изнасилования. Мод не знала, куда деться от отчаяния и стыда.

— Я хотел защитить Мод, — повторяет Хэмфри и сглатывает. — Я убил бы его, если бы не приступ. Я бы смог.

— Вы же понимаете, — говорит доктор, — что пассивная позиция по отношению к мужчине не всегда обозначает кастрацию, и что она необходима во многих жизненных ситуациях?

Мод всерьёз задумывается о том, чтобы завести роман с садовником. Хэмфри нанимает людей на постройку восьмидесятитонной шхуны.

***

Однажды ночью Мод выходит из дома и, зябко поёживаясь, пробирается к мастерской. Волк преданно трусит следом. Она путается в верёвках, роняет спички, спотыкается и гремит так, что, кажется, поднимает на ноги весь дом, но Хэмфри крепко спит, накачанный снотворным, и наверняка видит сны про грязный матросский кубрик.

Верфь занимается с нескольких концов сразу и полыхает ярко-жёлтым огнём, и несколько блаженных секунд Мод чувствует себя совершенно счастливой.

А потом из дома доносится крик.

Волк садится на задние лапы, задирает голову и воет.


End file.
